


The Curve - Inspirations

by miss_sassy



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Pretty Little Liars, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sassy/pseuds/miss_sassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some things that inspired this fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curve - Inspirations

**Author's Note:**

> More to be added as time goes on...

May I Feel by E. E. Cummings - Read by Tom Hiddleston

http://youtu.be/kqV8E1x2i7k

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=sxy5b8)  
Mr. Laufeyson


End file.
